List of PBS Kids Station idents (1999 - 2008)
Here is a list of station identifications shown from 1999-2008 (2008-2010 page coming soon). Credit to PBSfanatic for many of these. Station List New Jersey Network: Bubble Faces, Candy, Roller Coaster, Bugs, Merry go Round WGTE in Toledo: ident, Dot's Cat WNET in Newark: Road, Bubble Faces, Local WKNO in Memphis: Bubble Faces, Road, Switcher, Local, Dot's Cat Georgia Public Broadcasting/Georgia Public Television: Lion, Quadrilatteral, Bugs, Merry go Round, Weather, Roller Coaster, Science Lousiana Public Broadcasting: Lion, Quadrilatteral, Candy, Merry Go Round, Transportation Maryland Pubic Television: Road, Leap Frog, Switcher WTTW in Chicago: Road, Switcher, Zoboomafoo ident, Walking WFYI in Indianapolis : Road, Candy, Space KCET in Los Angeles: Road, Switcher, Local WNED in Buffalo: Quadrilatteral, Ractrack WFWA in Fort Wayne: Bugs, Merry Go Round, Holes, Leap Frog, Music, City, Ident WIPB in Muncie: Bugs, Merry go Round, Holes WBGU in Bowling Green (Ohio): Transportation, Ferris Wheel Kentucky Educational Television: Transportation, Local, Elepant WVIZ in Cleveland: Transportation, Walking, Dot's Cat, Leap Frog, Music and Dancing, Road Missisippi Public Broadcasting: Leap Frog, Transportation, Dot's Cat, Weather Rhode Island Public Television/WSBE: Music/Dancing, Weather, City, Transportation, Dot's Cat KAET in Phoenix: Newspaper, Photos, Elephant, Science Alabama Public Television: Ident, Quadrilatteral, Dot's Ballon, Elephant WLJT in Lexington: Ident Ozarks Public Television: Transportation, Elephant KLVX in Las Vegas: Weather, Transportation KAWE in Bernidji: Ident WTVS in Detroit: Switcher WTVP in Peoria: Dot's Cat, Walking Nebraska Educational Television Network: Ident WQPT in Moline: Science, City KTWU in Topeka: City WTIU in Bloomington: Unidentified, Leap frog, Roller Coaster University of North Carolina Public Television: Roller Coaster Iowa Public Television: Switcher (varient) Prarie Public Television : Dot and her balloon WFUM in Flint: Dots Cat WNIN in Evanstown: Road, Ferris Wheel WPSX/WPSU in Clearfield/University Park: Merry Go Round, Space WGBY in Springfield: Elephant, Transportation, Walking, Science, Candy, Bugs, Road WHYY in Philadelphia: Road, Local, Music, Merry Go Round WEAO/WNEO in Akron and Kent: Lion, Rube Goldberg Mouse Trap Arkansas Educational Television Network: Leap Frog WLIW in Garden City: Local WQLN in Erie: Local, Weather West Virginia Public Broadcasting: Leap Frog KVCR in San Bernardino: Roller Coaster, Walking KQED in San Francisco: Roller Coaster Station Idents Bubble Faces (2000-2008) You see many circular faces, some of which, yawn next to a few Dot and Dash logos in the background. You also see the logo and transmitters of a station. This bumper was mostly used as an up next bumper. Screenshot_2016-07-13-21-33-26-1.png|NJN (Low Quality; 2008) Lion (1999-2004) A lion, that seems to be in a circus, opens its mouth. The station logo is shown. This was also used as an up next and local funding bumper. Screenshot 2016-07-13-23-20-47-1.png|GPB (2004) Road (2000-2005) You see a big man, than you see many other people thinking about stuff in thought bubbles. This goes on until you stop at the end of the road and see many thought bubbles fill the screen. One of these has the station's logo or the PBS Kids Dash logo in it. Screenshot 2016-08-01-22-16-48.png|KCET (2010) Screenshot 2016-07-14-06-52-58-1.png|MPT (2011) Screenshot 2016-07-13-23-54-41.png|WFYI (2005) Quadrilatteral (1999-2011) You see an odd shaped quadrilateral on a random background. Usually, that background would be striped (but not always). This was also used as an up next bumper. Screenshot 2016-07-13-23-52-25-1.png|LPB (2001) Screenshot 2016-09-11-18-09-45.png|APT (WAIQ; 2001) Screenshot 2016-07-13-23-21-49.png|GPTV (2004) Screenshot 2016-08-07-15-53-42.png|WNED (2006) Bugs (2001-2008) A few bugs move around on the screen while everything is moving up. Then, a spider in a tuxedo is seen next to the station, and usually it's station transmitter location. Screenshot_2016-07-14-06-15-41.png|WFWA 39 (2005) Screenshot_2016-07-13-23-14-39.png|GPB (2004) Screenshot_2016-07-14-06-28-01.png|WIPB (Low Quality;2005) Screenshot_2016-09-18-13-42-27.png|WGBY (2001) Music/Dancing (2005-2010) Dash starts dancing to Jazz. Soon after, Dot dances to classical music. Then, Dash dances to hip-hop music. Dash and Dot then dance off the screen and the station logo forms Screenshot_2016-07-14-14-15-45.png|WFWA (2010) Screenshot_2016-07-27-17-32-52-1.png|WBSE (2014) Candy (2000-2004) You see two Dots blowing bubblegum next to a candy factory. A square pops up where the two Dots are Blowing Bubblegum. The Square has the station's logo. Was used as an up next bumper. Screenshot_2016-07-13-23-49-27.png|Lousianna Public Broadcasting (2005) Screenshot_2016-09-18-13-44-26.png|WGBY (2001) Merry Go Round (2004-2006) A few kids (including dot and dash) go on a merry go round. You then see the station's logo. Screenshot_2016-07-14-07-04-02-1.png|WFWA (2004) Screenshot_2016-07-13-21-27-21.png|WIPB (2006) Screenshot_2016-07-13-23-50-27.png|Louisiana Public Broadcasting (2005) Screenshot 2016-07-13-23-14-59.png|Georgia Public Broadcasting (2004) Screenshot_2016-09-18-14-52-29.png|WGBY (2001) Transportation (1999-present) Kids ride on different forms of transportation (plane, boat, fire truck, car, train, horse) while the station's logo is on the other side of the screen. This was mostly used as a Coming up next bumper. Kozk21.jpg|Ozarks Public Television (Febuary 22, 2002) DEXATI20160816214741.png|WVIZ (2005) Screenshot 2016-08-16-21-26-50.png|WBGU (2005) Screenshot_2016-08-16-22-28-28-1.png|LPB (Low VHS Quality; 2001) Screenshot_2016-09-17-23-23-23.png|WGBY (2001) Walking (2004-2010) Dash and Dot are walking together down the sidewalk during halloween. Almost every three seconds they change form. First, they are normal. Then, dog and cat, fly and ladybug, corn and tomato, and snowmen. After that, they become green and pink balloons, skeletons, tuba and violin, daisies, and astronauts. wtvp47.jpg|WTVP (low quality; July 5, 2005) Screenshot_2016-09-11-17-57-05.png|WQED (Low Quality; 2004) Screenshot_2016-09-18-09-52-59.png|WGBY (2001) Screenshot_2016-09-23-18-10-06.png|WVIZ (Low Quality; 2005) Leap Frog (1999-present) Dot and Dash play Leap frog and turn into different things. Was used as an up next bumper. Screenshot_2016-08-01-17-00-17.png|MPT (2010) Screenshot_2016-09-21-22-06-32.png|WFWA (2008) Screenshot_2016-09-18-15-00-42.png|WGBY (2001) 30-WTIU.jpg|WTIU (June 20, 2001) KETS_2_station_ID_0830am_central.jpg|AETN (2008) Holes (2005-2011) Dot and Dash go through many holes and end up in different holes before only one hole and Dash is left. Dash then dives into the hole. This was mostly used as a local funding bumper. Screenshot_2016-07-14-19-16-18.png|WFWA (2006) Screenshot_2016-07-14-12-50-56-1.png|WIPB (Low Quality; 2005) Dot's Cat (2001-2011) Dot thinks of her cat even though Dash interrupts her. Used as a Coming up next bumper. Screenshot_2016-07-14-17-36-12.png|KUAT (2006) Screenshot_2016-07-17-15-53-23.png|IDPTV (2004) wtvp05222005_kidsid.jpg|WTVP (May 2005) 30-wgte.jpg|WGTE (December 20, 2001) Weather (2004-2015) Dot walks in different types of weather next to the station logo. Screenshot 2016-09-11-18-31-47.png|Georgia Public Broadcasting (2004) Screenshot 2016-09-11-18-35-24.png|WFWA (2008) Screenshot 2016-09-11-18-42-33-1.png|Rhode Island PBS (Low Quality; 2014) Kpts08a20080714.jpg|KPTS (Low Quality; July 14, 2008) Screenshot_2016-09-11-18-43-52-1.png|Missisipi Public Broadcasting (Low Quality; 2015) Screenshot_2016-09-18-14-53-34.png|WGBY (2000) Switcher (2003-2008) Dot and Dash press buttons that turns the person on the other side's light off. They do this so much that Dot turns into a bee and Dash turns into a bouncy ball. Screenshot_2016-08-01-17-01-31.png|MPT (2004) Screenshot_2016-08-01-17-05-38.png|KNCT Belton (2004) Screenshot_2016-08-02-09-55-52.png|KCET (2010) iptvkidstranslators_052002.jpg|IPTV (2004; special varient) Roller Coaster (2004-2008) Many kids ride on a roller coaster in purple, green and blue cars. This was mostly used as a Coming up next bumper. Screenshot_2016-09-11-16-53-14.png|GPB (2004) wunc04a20090612.jpg|UNC (Low Quality; June 2009) Screenshot_2016-09-18-14-55-15.png|WGBY (2001) Newspaper (2004-2008) Dash is seen in the city carrying newspaper and throwing them to houses as Dash's dog catches some. Then, Dash throws a newspaper to the screen that reads "Naughty Puppy Steals Newspaper" with the PBS Kids logo in it. This was used as a Coming up next bumper. Photobooth (2004-2006) Dash and Dot are in a photobooth taking many pictures. They take pictures of funny faces, sad faces, loving, smiling, and the final picture they take is the PBS Kids logo in it. This was used as a Coming up next bumper. Cake (2005) Dash is seen at a birthday party with a cake. He blows it too hard and a cake splat splashes to the screen with the PBS Kids logo in it. This was used as a Coming up next bumper in WLVT 39. Happy Birthday (2005) You see a hand pull open a present. When the present opens, a happy birthday sign appears and the PBS Kids logo fades in between "Happy" and "Birthday". This was used as a schedule bumper. Pinball (2000-2008) Dash uses a pinball machine. Used as an up next bumper. Racetrack (2000-2008) Two cars race on a racetrack. Used as an up next bumper. Screenshot_2016-08-07-15-55-27.png|WNED (2006) Jack in the Box (1999-2008) Dot plays with a Jack in the box. Used as a next bumper. Screenshot_2016-08-07-18-46-14.png|WCET (2005) Science (1999-2004) A science lab is seen. On a screen, is the station logo. Screenshot_2016-09-11-16-22-40.png|KUAT (2004) Screenshot 2016-09-12-18-16-43.png|WQPT (Low Quality; June 29, 2000) Screenshot_2016-09-18-09-53-26.png|WGBY (2001) Elephant (1999-2004) A train with circus animals is shown. Among them is an elephant with a carpet on her back. On the carpet, is the station logo. Screenshot_2016-09-17-22-20-22.png|WGBY (2001) Screenshot_2016-09-18-21-31-09-1.png|WMHT (Low VHS Quality; 2008) Screenshot_2016-10-15-15-11-37-1.png|APT (2000) City (2002-2004) A lot of random people are seen. Ktwu11.jpg|KTWU (2003) WBSECity.png|Rhode Island PBS (WBSE; 2014) WFWACity.png|WFWA (2002) WGBYCity.png|WGBY (2000) Wqpt08122004 kidsid.jpg|WQPT (2004) Space (2002-2009) Dash turns an alien into Dot. Screenshot_2016-09-22-20-38-10.png|WFYI (2005) Screenshot_2016-09-18-14-54-46.png|WGBY (2001) 200906090864.jpg|WPSU (2009) Idents 007 Ident (1999-2005) The ending for the 007 ident is shown. Instead of the PBS Kids logo, the Station logo is shown Screenshot 2016-07-13-21-45-08-1.png|WGTE (Low Quality; 2006) Arthur Ident (1999-2008) The arthur ident is shown. At the end, is the stations logo. Screenshot_2016-10-10-22-11-36.png|WFWA (2004) Screenshot_2016-10-03-21-42-19.png|KCET (2007) Barney Ident (2000-2008) The background used at the end of the Barney ident is seen with the stations logo on it. Sometimes, the whole ident is shown. Screenshot_2016-09-25-08-52-00.png|WIPB (Low quality; 2005) Screenshot_2016-10-10-22-12-18.png|WFWA (2004) Between the Lions Ident (2000-2008) The Between the Lions ident is seen. Netv06252003.jpg|Nebraska Educational Television (2004) Screenshot_2016-10-10-22-13-06.png|WFWA (2004) Caillou Ident (2000-2008) The Caillou ident is seen. Screenshot_2016-10-10-22-13-58.png|WFWA (2004) Clifford Ident (2000-2008) The Clifford ident is seen. The 2002-2010 KCET version is different. It involves Captain Infinity being drawn on a etcha sketch before The KCET logo infront of the background of the Clifford ident is seen. Screenshot_2016-10-10-22-14-37.png|WFWA (2005) Screenshot_2016-10-02-18-55-04.png|KCET (2010) Dragon Tales ident The Dragon Tales ident is seen. Screenshot_2016-10-10-22-20-07.png|WFWA (2005) Kawekawbdt3 05312008 id.jpg|Lakeland Public Television (2004) George Shrinks Ident The George Shrinks ident is seen. Screenshot_2016-10-10-22-20-43.png|WFWA (2004) Sesame Street Ident The Sesame Street ident is seen. Screenshot_2016-09-25-08-53-41.png|WIPB (2005) Screenshot_2016-10-10-22-21-35.png|WFWA (2007) Teletubbies Ident The Teletubbies ident is seen. Screenshot_2016-10-12-13-46-48.png|PBS Hawaii (2006) Screenshot_2016-10-10-22-22-10.png|WFWA (2004) Kawekawbdt3 06102007 kidsid.jpg|KAWE (2004) Category:Interstitial stuff